Insane Randomness
by shoezofdoomness
Summary: Just insane randomness of the flock please read free cookie for each review  ::
1. Chapter 1

**Ari: No bad kitty stop it OW! STOP!**

**Me: Hehe!**

**Ari: You just shut the fuck up! OW! STOP YOU STUPID CAT!**

**Me: Haha! **_***picks up cat* **_

**Ari: Why does your cat hate me?**

**Me: Because your part dog and he's a cat it's that simple.**

**Ari: *grumbles* I'm part wolf.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Ari: Just start the story.**

**Me: Otay**

**Line break named bob**

Max:Ya! I get to start the story!

Fang: No you don't! It's my turn!

Gazzy: COOKIES! *Runs to kitchen*

Max: *Runs after Gazzy* THE COOKIES ARE MINE! YOU NO TOUCH!

Me: *Pokes cookie* Touch.

Max: *Glares glare of doom* Prepare to die!

Me: Never!

Max: Yes you touched my cookies.

Me: At least I'm not eating them like Fang is doing!

Fang: *drops cookie* I didn't do it!

Max: Prepare to die a slow and painful death! *kicks Fangs ass*

Fang *hides in emo corner*

Angel: Eww Iggy I'm not sending you a mental picture of Fang naked! Your gonna mental scar me for life!

Max: O.o Okay…

Iggy: What it's true!

Gazzy: Eww Just eww.

Fang: U want a mental picture of me naked! I feel so loved! *Cries tears of joy*

Nudge: What's going on?

Gazzy: Iggy wants a mental picture of fang naked.

Nudge: O.O…

Max: MY COOKIES TOUCH AND DIE!

Nudge: O.O…

Gazzy: OMG IT'S A KITTY!

Max: MY KITTY! Imma name him Angus.

Gazzy: Like the McDonalds burger?

Max: Well duh! Because they rock like a rock!

Nudge: Rocks rock I never would have guessed. -_-

Fang: Its name is not Angus it is Bob! Because he is my cat.

Max: What makes him your cat?

Fang: He has black spots.

Max: Don't make him your cat!

Fang: Ya it do!

Max: You need to learn yourself some grammar.

Fang: NEVER!

Max: Whatever. He's still my cat.

Fang: FINE BE A BITICH! *hides in emo corner*

Total: Why do I never get a part in these?

Me: Cause I said so!

Total: I FUCKIN HATE YOU! *hides in emo corner with Fang*

Me: Good cause I hate you to!

Max: MY KITTY TOUCH AND DIE!

Me: *pokes kitty* Hehe!

Max: *glares glare of doom*

Me: Well I'm gonna end the story before I get killed. Who wants to end todays story

Flock: ME!

Me: Okay *summons Ari from land of dead people* End the story!

Ari: Okay! Bye bitiches!

Me: Don't talk to my readers like that!

**Line break named bob**

**Me: Review! Pretty Please with sugar and a cherry on top!**

**Ari: GET YOUR STUPID CAT AWAY FROM ME!**

**Me: Just ignore him!**

**Ari: Your so mean!**

**Me: Review PLEASE I give you cookie for each review (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ari: New chapter! **

**Me: SHUT UP IM STILL FLIPPIN MAD AT YOU!**

**Ari: What did I do? O.o**

**Me: You ate the last of the taco pie!**

**Air: Not my fault your Dad makes the awsomest thing that can be eaten!**

**Me: No bacon is the awsomest thing that can be eaten!**

**Ari: Whatever. Just start the story!**

**Me: No I'm mad at you!**

**Ari: Ok… O.o Guss I'll start it today.**

**Line break named bob.**

Fang: COOKIES!

Max: THE COOKIES ARE MINE TOUCH AND DIE!

Me: *pokes cookie*

Max: *glares glare of doom* TIME TO DIE!

Me: NEVER! Btw Fang is eating your cookies.

Max: WHAT! O.O OH HELL TO THE NO! *Starts to kick Fangs ass*

Fang: ACCK! I'M BEING ATTACKED SOME ONE HELP ME!

Max: Shut up! *finishes kicking Fangs ass*

Nudge: Well what a lovely sight to wake up to Fang got his ass handed to him! BY A GIRL! How unmanly like. LMAO!

Iggy: Tis vary lovely.

Gazzy: FANG ATE ALL THE COOKIES! WTF FANG!

Fang: It's not my fault **(note this is said like Leroy Jenkins)**

Angel: MEOW!

Flock: O_o

Angel: Good now that I have your attition I have something very important to tell you

Iggy: OMG YOUR NOT GONNA TELL THEM ARE YOU CAUSE IFF YOU DO IMMA GET REVENGE!

Flock: O.o

Angel: *demonic grin* Oh yes I'm going to tell them.

Iggy: NOES!

Angel: everybody Iggy is pregnant with Fangs child!

Fang: YES I'M GONNA BE A DAD!

Gazzy: I don't know how that is even possible.

Angel: I don't either but it is!

Max: I can't even breaf oh, I can't even breaf oh! **(from George Lopez 'Why you cryin'. Is very lol)**

Nudge: MOUTH TO MOUTH RESSETION!

*nudge and max start making out*

Fang: Woot girl on girl action! Sexy!

Iggy: Wish I could see it* starts bawling*

Ari: BROWINE!

Max: OMG YOUR ALIVE!

Ari: No I'm a ghost.

Max: ACK GHOST RUN AWAY! * Runs away*

Ari: Why does everyone do that to me? *starts crying*

Total: How come I never get put in these things? *sad face*

Me: Cause I said so! How many times do I have to tell you that?

Gazzy: How come Fangs emo?

Me: Cause JP made it that way!

Fang:*mumbles* I'm not emo.

Max: Yes you are!

Fang: Says who?

Max: Says me!

Ari: *still sobbing* Cant we just get along please!

Angel: *starts singing* Why can't we be friends! Why can't we be friends!

Gazzy: Cause Ari's a ghost! And he tried to kill us to many times to count!

Ari: But I turned good! *starts sobbing*

Me: Well why don't we stop this sob fest with some dark chocolate!

Flock (not total): WOOT!

Total: Hey I love dark chocolate!

Max: No you don't it kills dogs!

Total: I'm leaving you people who wont give me dark chocolate!

Me: Whatever fine by me! And it is time to end the story!

Total: I wanna do it! ME ME ME ME!

Me: No it's Fangs turn!

Fang: WOOT! BYE PEOPLES!

**Line break named bob.**

**Me: So how was that? Review Please!**

**Ari: Each review gets a cookie (::)**

**Me: WOOT COOKIES!**

**Me: It is easy to review Just click that pretty blue botton and BAM insta-riview Please you gets a cookie!**


	3. Chapter 3

Max: WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY GODAMN COOKIES!

Fang: You should start the story not yell at the readers about cookies.

Gazzy: BACON!

Fang: Fork over the bacon and nobody gets hurt! *pulls out water gun*

Max: Oh gee you carry a water gun you're so badass *rolls eyes*

Fang: Got that right. Now give me the bacon!

Iggy: Its hiding from you!

Fang: Why? Why must the bacon hide!

Angel: Your face scared it away.

Fang: Im not ugly enough to scare away bacon!

Max: You kinda are.

Fang: *Goes to emo corner of emoness and crys*

Iggy: How come Fang gets an emo corner of emoness and I don't!

Max: Cause Fang Is emo and you're not!

Iggy: I could if I wanted to!

Angel: No you don't have the nerve!

Iggy: Yes I do!

Nudge: Then do it!

Iggy: Ok fine I cant be emo but I still want an emo corner of emoness! *Goes to Fangs emo corner to cry*

Fang: GET OUTTA MY EMO CORNER!

Iggy: Why does everyone hate me?

Gazzy: I dont hate you!

*Iggy kisses Gazzy and get slaped*


	4. Chapter 4

Fang: Woo! My turn to start the story!

Nudge: No its not, it's my turn!

Angel: Fang, it is Nudge's turn.

Fang: NO ITS NOT, IT'S MY TURN!

Max: Quit fighting and let me start the story!

Nudge: My turn!*pouty face*

Max: Fang, let Nudge have a turn.

Fang: Never!

Max:*Slap's Fang*

Fang: OOOOWWWW! THAT HURT!*cry's in emo corner*

Max: Ok Nudge, you can start the now.

Nudge: Woo! Ok, Once upon a time…

Fang: That's not how you start a proper story.

Nudge: well how do you do it then.

Fang: Ok, it goes a little like this. One day there was a person walking down the street then he….

Nudge and Fang: got shot by a crazy person.

Fang: How did you know what I was gonna say?

Nudge: O.O The world may never know!

Angel: O.o ok then…

Nudge: Ya'll are just jealous because I'm awesomer than you!

Iggy: Mc Awesome Sauce!

Flock: … O.o

Iggy: Mc Awesome and Awesome Sauce= Mc Awesome Sauce

Nudge: … Remind me what I see in you.

Iggy: I come up with awesome words like, Mc Awesome Sauce.

Nudge: No I don't think that's it.

Iggy: Wanna make out!

Nudge: That's what I see in you, you're a great kisser.

Iggy: Shut up and let's get to kissing! *flops on couch*

Nudge: DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO SHUT UP! OH HELL NO! * slaps Iggy*

Iggy: What the fuck was that for!

Nudge: You told me to shut up.

Iggy: I'm sorry! Can we make out now?

Nudge: … -_- no.

Iggy: Why? I said I was sorry!

Nudge: I don't care if your sorry or not. You told me to shut up.

Iggy: Your so mean! *hides in emo corner*

Fang: Hey! That is my emo corner! Get out!

Iggy: Ya'll are so mean! * flys out open window*

Max: Rawr!

Flock: … O.o… ok then.

Max: What? Imma a dinosaur

Fang: Your not a dinosaur

Max *jumps in Fangs face* RAWR!

Fang: WTF?

Max: It means I love you in dinosaur!

Fang: I thought it meant back off or I'll eat your face off.

Max: Nope.

Fang: Since when have you talked to a dinosaur?

Max: … never …

Fang: You see my point.

Max: You wanna have sex?

Fang: Not yes but hell yes.

*Max and Fang run upstairs to Max's room*

Me: OK. Getting to be a little too much for the kiddos.

Total: 'A little too much' more like a lot too much.

Me: Nobody cares what you think!

Total: *mumbles* Yes they do…

Me: Your just in denial about the FACT that nobody cares what you think.

Total: Whatever.

Me: Don't you sas me!

Total: I will sas you all I want to!

Me: I'm going to stop the story now so I don't have to deal with you.

Total: fine be that way.

Me: I will be that way!

Flock: Good bye!

**Ari: Why was this one so short?**

**Me: Cause I have writers block and I need my readers help so I can keep posting regularly. So my readers need to send me some ideas. And btw I'm starting a new story called 'Broken Beyond Repair'**

**Ari: Its about Max having the perfect life the her dad kills her whole family so its just her and him and he beats her but she finds Fang who has the same issue. And the whole can they save each other before its too late thing.**

**Me: Please read and give constrictive criticism.**

**Ari: We would love it greatly if you tried out our new story which is still a work in progress, but it gets put up try it out for us please and all comments on every story will get a cookie, vurital cookie that is but it's a cookie all the same!**

**Me: Review on this story and you get cookie of your choice!**

**Me and Ari: Good bye! And you see that little blue button that says review click it and you get a cookie!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fang: RAWR! IMMA A DINOSAUR!

Max: What have you been smoking?

Fang: I don't smoke weed like yawl think I do. I snort cocaine.

Max: You really need to s…

Fang: I DON'T NEED TO STOP!

Max: like I was saying you really need to share.

*Nudge busts through door*

Nudge: I hate doctors !

Fang: hate to burst your bubble but all of us do Nudge. *places hand on her shoulder*

Nudge -_- … and your point…

Fang: NOBODY LIKES THE FUCKIN DR.

Flock: O.o…

Fang: What it's true!

Max: you do have a point.

Fang: I'm gonna go snort crushed smarties.

Gazzy: Rawr …?

Angel: Wtf bro. *says like gangster*

Gazzy: Since when did you become a gangster?

Angel: *says like Gir* I don't know…

Gazzy: Ok so now your Gir… you need some help.

Angel: I don't need help! I'm just crazy.

Fang: Only a crazy person who needs help would say something like that. So there for you need help.

Angel: I don't need any help I am perfectly sane.

Flock: O.o …

Max: You really need to go get help.

Nudge: OMG MAX YOUR MOMS COOKIES ARE SO GOOD!

Max: Ok then….

Iggy: there so good because she sneaks p

Nudge: Well then call me a pothead cause I'm addicted to these cookies.

Gazzy: Pothead.

Nudge: *sticks tongue out at Gazzy*

Gazzy: Gasples how rude!

Max: OMG NUDGE YOUR RIGHT THESE ARE THE BEST COOOKIES!

Nudge: OMG IKR!

Iggy: What is with all the OMGNESS about I'm trying to sleep!

Nudge: Were potheads cause were eating cookies.

Iggy: O.o ok…

Max: Heya Fang wanna have sex?

Fang: Hells ya!

*run up stairs and slams Max's door*

Me: why does all the chapters end with it getting to be to much for the rating?

Total: You're the one writing the story. Why don't you tell me.

Me: Oh shut your trap! Nobody likes you!

Total: why do you have to be so mean?

Me: cause I'm me. And I do what I want.

Total: whateves.

Me: don't you 'whateves' me! I'm closing this story down now!

Total: NNNNNNNOOOOOEEEESSSSS!

**Me: Well…**

**Ari: Well…**

**Me: I want some cookies.**

**Ari: POT COOKIES TIME!**

**Me: Noes.**

**Ari: Sad face.**

**Me: good bye peoples! Review you know you want to.**

**Ari: Mind control: you know you want to review! And candy your review like Epic Meal Time candies their bacon! **


End file.
